


Please let me in

by Iammeandthatsokay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drarry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Trauma, just the two boys struggling with stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iammeandthatsokay/pseuds/Iammeandthatsokay
Summary: When Harry is tormented by nightmares from the war, Draco wants to help as much as he can.





	Please let me in

“Why won’t you let me in?” Draco was really getting tired of having this conversation at three am, again… If Harry could just accept the fact that the blonde loved him, there wouldn’t be any reason for this fight.  
But no, saint fucking Potter wouldn’t let anyone in, wouldn’t let anyone tear down the huge wall he had been building since he could remember waking up in that closet for the first time.

But he should, cause Draco really loved him, and Harry also really loved Draco. Hopefully. 

“I don’t understand what you mean by that”. There it was again, that uninterested voice that sounded like there wasn’t any emotion on Harry’s side of this recurring fight. He probably wouldn’t even admit this was a fight, Draco thought to himself. 

This had been going on for weeks. Falling asleep together in their shared dorm, feeling alright. But every night at three or four am Harry would start screaming, waking both himself and Draco up. 

Now, the first few times this had happened, Draco didn’t really think much of it. Of course, he felt for his boyfriend, but he couldn’t think of an eight year student who didn’t suffer from nightmares about the war. So those first few nights, he just held Harry closer and whispered loving words into his ear until the breathing calmed down.

Those were great nights. They would wake up in the morning, and Harry wouldn’t even remember the nightmares or the words. Draco did though, but that was alright. As long as Harry was content, everything else seemed fine. 

The real problems started when the cuddling stopped working. The nights where the usually soothing words did nothing to calm him down, and Harry would just keep rolling around, groaning and sweating heavily. 

Draco held on as tightly as he could on those nights. But with no effect.  
The nightmares weren’t even the worst for Draco. It was when Harry finally woke up, and wouldn’t talk. Wouldn’t say anything except “It’s nothing, go back to sleep”. But it wasn’t nothing, and they both knew. So when Harry indeed went back to sleep, Draco would be lying there, staring at the ceiling, thinking of reasons why Harry wouldn’t share his fears with him. Maybe Draco had been to hopeful, and had expected to much from this relationship. Maybe dating each other for almost a year didn’t mean as much as Draco thought it did. Maybe this was just a temporary thing for Harry, and when he was done with Draco he’d go back to loving ginger girls without dark marks and a cursed family name. 

He couldn’t bear to think those thoughts. Of course Harry cared about him. Of course ten months of dating meant something. After all, Draco had been the guy that made Harry admit he was in to blokes too. 

But Draco had also been the guy that was his enemy not so long ago. The guy that fought against him, in times where everyone with a right mind fought side by side with him. The boy full of hate that was now becoming a man full of fears. And Harry didn’t deserve that.  
Some nights, when Draco felt the lowest possible, he imagined that Harry’s nightmares were about him. That it were Draco’s hands torturing him and Draco’s words making him stir and scream. Those were the worst nights, especially cause he was never able to find out if his suspicions were true or not.  
But now, Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed, all emotions that were previously on his face during his nightmare, now gone. Replaced by stone cold emotionless eyes. Green eyes that were so impossibly empty. It broke Draco’s heart. “Please”, he croaked, in a final attempt to get Harry to say something that was actually true. “I need you to talk to me. I need you to be honest with me. I need you”, he spoke, as tears were now freely running across his cheeks. 

And then something amazing happened. Something that shouldn’t be considered amazing at all, but for Draco was the most incredible thing that had happened to the pair of them since a long time ago. Harry broke down sobbing. Bawling his fucking eyes out and the green of his eyes never seemed to be brighter than in that moment, covered by the tears of trauma, violence and pain. 

For a brief moment, Draco froze, a bit stunned by the new situation. But his instincts quickly took over when he saw the boy he loved crying, really crying.  
Walking away from the spot next to the bed where he had been standing, he awkwardly half-jumped on the bed, sat down behind Harry, his arms going around Harry’s chest and his head on the shoulder covered by black messy curls. It wasn’t an ideal position, seeing as Harry had grown considerably taller the last year, and Draco hadn’t, which meant that it looked more like a baby monkey clawing at his mother’s back, trying to hold on, but it didn’t matter. Cause they were together. Really together at last. For at least half an hour, they just sat until Draco could feel the other boy slowly calming down and his heartbeat not going as fast anymore.  
At that moment they both were completely exhausted. As much as Draco wanted to stay up and make sure Harry was okay, he couldn’t help it that it became much harder to open his eyes each time he had closed them. Luckily Harry felt the same way, and they rolled back on the bed together, this time with Draco in Harry’s arms, which felt so much more right.  
Looking out of the big window that faced the Quidditch field, Draco if he closed his eyes now, he would be completely gone for the next ten hours. So, before that could happen, he turned around in Harry’s grip -which was hard to do without falling in the crack between the two beds pushed together- and whispered “Harry?”. He got a sleepy but conscious grumble as an answer, so he spoke “We’re going to talk about this in the morning love”.  
A final, complying grumble was the last thing Draco heard before he fell asleep, his head against the chest of the boy he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing actual fanfiction
> 
> Open to all suggestions for future work, as I really enjoyed writing this. 
> 
> Kudos are great, comments are amazing! 
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
